1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering means (such as a steering wheel or handlebars) locking apparatus which can control locking operation and unlocking operation of a lock of a steering means on the basis of a result of a code collation with a portable key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a steering means locking apparatus for holding a steering means so as to restrain rotation of the steering means while a vehicle is stopping has been known. Such a steering means locking apparatus has a structure so as to restrain rotation of the steering means by engaging a lock pin protruding from a vehicle body into an engagement hole that is defined on a rotational shaft or the like which supports the steering means.
In the Patent Document 1, the structure such that a lock of a steering means is not unlocked without a right code collation is made in a steering means locking apparatus for carrying out a code collation with a portable key having an IC chip mounted therein of a motorcycle.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 3566736
However, there has been a possibility such that a convenience or the like of a steering means locking apparatus can be more improved if a code collation upon operation of the steering means locking apparatus is also carried out not only upon unlocking of the steering means but also upon locking thereof.